Chocolate and Its Consequences
by NorwegianWood23
Summary: Spock gets drunk at Leonard's birthday party. Cue bad pickup lines and Spock attempting to get into Leonard's bed at all possible costs.


**Spock's a bit OOC in this, and I'm okay with that. I figure drunk!Spock likes to drop cheesey pick up lines because he thinks he's smooth like that, and a real charmer, even though he'd never say as much. **

* * *

><p>The supposedly small party that Jim had promised to throw him for his thirtieth birthday had turned into a larger party, which had resulted in several members of the crew getting falling down drunk.<p>

Leonard leaned against the wall, watching his fellow crew members make fools of themselves, Jim especially. He was always a loud drunk, shouting and dancing and laughing, demanding to be the center of attention. This time, he had Gaila to accompany him, who was a giggling, blushing mess.

Shaking his head, he finished off his drink and turned to set it on the nearby table, ready to slip away and back to his quarters. Parties like these were amusing only for so long, and he was beginning to grow bored people watching.

Just as he set his drink down, a deep, slightly slurring voice spoke beside him.

"Good evening, doctor."

Startled, Leonard turned around to find a green-cheeked Spock standing there, a drink clutched in his hand. He was swaying slightly on the spot, and Leonard had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Hello, Spock. What're you drinking?" he asked, curious as to what substance could get a Vulcan drunk.

Spock held up his cup, looking at it with his brow furrowed, as if confused by the contents of the cup.

"I believe it is known as a mocha. Jim suggested it to me. There is chocolate inside of it, and it is extremely delicious."

Leonard outright laughed at that. Chocolate, of all things.

"How many have you had?"

Spock's brow furrowed again, before his face relaxed and he broke out into a wide smile, setting the cup down and holding up eight fingers.

"I have had eight!" he replied happily.

And that was just downright creepy, Spock smiling like that. Leonard wasn't sure he liked it.

"How about you go on back to your quarters and sleep this off, Spock?" he suggested, knowing he was going to have to deal with a hungover Vulcan in his Sick Bay tomorrow.

Spock's expression changed at that, turning into what Leonard imagined would be an impressive leer were he sober. Drunk, he just looked like he was sizing up a particularly difficult equation and finding himself turned on by it. Or something like that. Leonard didn't know what the guy got off on.

"Why, doctor, are you suggesting we go to bed together?"

And suddenly Leonard found himself pressed against the wall, Spock's lean, hard body pressed close.

_That, _he found, he enjoyed.

"No, Spock, I'm not. You're going to have a killer hangover tomorrow, and you need to get to bed as soon as possible."

Spock's lower lip poked out at that, and he pulled away, much to Leonard's relief and displeasure.

"My bed is not available," he said suddenly, straightening up.

"And why's that?"

"It is currently housing a family of tribbles. I shall have to sleep in your bed, handsome."

Leonard outright laughed at the statement, shaking his head. He had to give him props for creativity, however.

"Uh huh. I'm sure it is. Why don't I walk you back to your quarters and clear out your bed for you?"

Spock seemed pleased by the idea, and eagerly pointed to the door.

"Let us leave, then."

Nudging him forward, Leonard weaved through the crowd, making his way to the door. Once out of the room, Spock stumbled a few steps, before Leonard finally looped Spock's arm around his shoulders, sliding his arm around his waist to help hold him up as they made their way to his quarters.

"It appears as though my need for the next pick up line has disappeared."

Leonard snorted.

"And what line would that be?"

Spock bent down slightly, pressing his lips clumsily against Leonard's ear, and murmuring, "If I told you you had an aesthetically pleasing body, would you hold it against me?"

Leonard shivered, but it had everything to do with Spock's lips against his ear and the tone of his voice, rather than the words.

"How romantic," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and nudging Spock towards his quarters.

"Punch in your code, please."

Spock stared at the panel for several moments, brow furrowed and lips moving, before turning to Leonard.

"I do not know this code."

Sighing, Leonard used his medical override code to allow them in. Spock made a pleased noise when the door opened, and released Leonard, stumbling his way into his quarters.

"It appears as though the tribbles have relocated to your bed, Leonard!" Spock chirped, flopping down on the bed and patting the empty space next to him.

"You must stay here, then. It is only logical."

Leonard stared at the Vulcan, conflicted. The offer was tempting, but he wasn't about to take advantage of Spock when he wasn't fully coherent. Of course, it seemed as though Spock had been waiting for a moment to break out those pick up lines for him…

"Doctor, please cease thinking. There are tribbles taking over your bed right now. You will have to stay here. Now, please, kindly join me in bed so that we may sleep."

Sighing, Leonard decided to just go with it, and leave when he was sure Spock was asleep.

"All right."

Spock's smile was less creepy this time, a more genuine, caring type of smile crossing his face as Leonard approached the bed, Slipping off his boots and his uniform shirt, leaving him in his undershirt and pants.

"Undressing is a good idea," Spock said as he watched Leonard. He clumsily undressed himself, managing to get down to his briefs and undershirt before giving up and collapsing back onto the bed. He turned to look at Leonard, who was laying on his side, one eyebrow arched as he watched Spock fumble with his clothes.

"May I spoon with you, doctor?"

It took everything Leonard had not to laugh at the request. Sighing, he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Spock."

He rolled onto his other side, so that his back was to the other man, and soon felt an incredibly warm body press against his, and Spock's arm loop around his waist. He was surprised to find Spock nuzzling his neck before sighing and murmuring, "Good night, Leonard," before collapsing into an almost immediate sleep.

Leonard was surprised by the use of his actual name. He found he didn't have the heart to leave after that.

The next morning, he explained Spock's tale of the tribbles overtaking his bed with an amused smile on his face, as he brought the groaning, embarrassed Vulcan coffee and a hypo for his hangover.

Leonard asked Spock to dinner that night. Spock accepted after a slight pause. It was a day late, but this was shaping up to be one of the best birthdays Leonard had ever had.


End file.
